


Process with Caution

by LamiasLuck



Series: The Misadventures of Illinois [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Androids, Gen, Gore, Illinois is trying his best, Implied Murder, Rats, Rotting, dead bodies, old facility
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26586781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LamiasLuck/pseuds/LamiasLuck
Summary: Illinois got a hot tip to explore an abandoned facility. At first, he believed it would be a boring expedition. He loved exploring the wilderness, after all. However, after finding some gruesome scenes in the rotting building, he took it upon himself to figure out what the hell happened here. He should know to not poke his nose in places it doesn't belong.
Series: The Misadventures of Illinois [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933984
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Process with Caution

Illinois clicked on his flashlight and looked into the decrepit hallway. He had long since travelled away from the natural light of the door he broke into. These hallways seemed like a maze; he wondered why someone needed such a huge facility. It was exciting to think about what knowledge might be here.

This place must’ve been closed for a while. Illinois first noticed that none of the lights worked, then he had the brain to realize weeds and other foliage pierced the edges of the floor’s tiles, climbing up the wall in an attempt to reclaim this vast estate.

The smell of mould and dust lingered in the air - a scent Illinois would refer to as “adventure”. All he could hear was his quiet footsteps echoing. So, he hummed a little tune to himself to fill in the empty space. Not the most lively adventure, but an adventure nonetheless. He overheard a hot tip about this place, and could barely wait to explore it himself. So excited, in fact, that he forgot about all the warnings that person gave him.

Oh well.

Many of the rooms were barren or had technology that had long since broke with age. Nothing too interesting to see. Not that he came here for treasure, but an interesting story to tell would be nice. Maybe all those warnings were to scare him. This basically was an abandoned office building now that he thinks of it. Maybe he’d get scared by unfinished paperwork.

Or something scurrying off behind him. Illinois spun around and shined his light at the source. “Oh, just a rat...” he laughed at his reaction. He could hear its squeaks going away. “Where are you going?”

Perhaps this could be his guide. Illinois found himself walking after the rat, while also looking around. Seemed to be the main areas of this place.

“Christ...” The smell here was to be desired. His pace slowed down as he covered his nose. Rotting and decay. Must be the animals that lived and died here.

Like a beacon, Illinois heard the rat squeak louder off in the distance. He still followed it out of curiosity, but that smell was getting stronger. If only he was right about it being dead animals. There was a man on the floor, at least Illinois thought it was a man, dead and rotting. Illinois covered his mouth in shock, dropping his flashlight. “Oh my god...”

Surprise after surprise. His flashlight fell and illuminated more unfortunate corpses. Sunken eyes stared back at him. That rat had taken to feasting on the gore. Illinois was going to be sick. “What is this place?!” He grabbed his flashlight and ran in a random direction. He needed to get out of here, but where was the exit again?

This place was a maze, or maybe it was his panicked mind making it so. He wondered what could’ve killed all those people, and all the bodies he began passing as he ran around. Some massacre happened. This looked like it happened a while ago. Did no one know of this place? It was isolated, sure, but this many people would’ve caused some story. His adventure partners may die on him, but he’s never seen this.

“Where am I...?” Illinois paused and took in his surroundings. To think there was a whole other floor upstairs that’s yet to be explored. He’d skip that today, and every other day.

He closed his eyes and steadied his breathing. Didn’t help the smell, but he needed something. “Easy, Illy, you’ve got this,” he muttered. “This is fine.” And off he went on his journey again. Of course, he’d tell someone about this, but he needed to get out of here alive first.

Corridor after corridor, and Illinois still couldn’t find his exit. It was like there was only one door. Maybe those people died because they got too lost. He can hope for that, rather than something... malicious. At a certain point, he began peeking within the other rooms for any explanations for this. Lots of boring scientific stuff he didn’t understand. Something people were testing out, something weird, something with Google?

“Like the search engine?” Well, he supposed even fancy scientists needed to google things now and again. He sure wanted to be able to google his way out of this situation. 

It didn’t make sense to him, but he did only skim through the papers. So, it looked like he’d figure out things himself through exploring. He debated going back to a cafeteria-like area and simply smashing a window, but a more elegant exit would be nicer. The areas he was in now didn’t look hopeful. Though, something did catch his eye. One door was wide open, but made of a heavy metal. Much different than the other, less fortified areas. Of course, Illinois had to explore through here. 

He hoped this would be a way to an exit, but this laboratory was as sealed off as the rest. Lots more computers here, but that wasn’t what he focused on. He flinched as he thought he found another body. His flashlight reflected off this new body, slumped over against the wall and unmoving like the rest. No horrid smell, at least, but his flashlight was reflecting off something metal. This man wasn’t normal. Hell, Illinois didn’t know if he was a man.

“Don’t see that everyday…” Illinois mumbled as he stepped cautiously closer.

Even with the exposed metal -looked like this guy was shot- he didn’t look right after closer inspection. He certainly wasn’t rotting like the rest, but his skin had a greyish tinge to it. The bullet wounds were littered around his chest. It showcased the inner wiring of his system; broken metal and frayed wires. This man was an android. 

His blue shirt had a simple G logo on it. “Could’ve made you fancier looking,” Illinois joked with a shrug. This almost was enough to forget about all the gore he passed to get here. The hair was surprisingly realistic with his fluffy black locks, and it was now that he realized he was poking this android around. “Did you do all of this?” There was an unsettling pit growing at the thought. He really hoped that wasn’t the case.

“This is getting kind of weird~!” Illinois hummed as he got up. He looked around the tables to find more information about this guy. Eventually, he found what looked like parts of a transcript. Finally, something he could understand:

_Dr. Fitzgerald: Activate the subject by pressing the button hidden within the hair by the nape of its neck._

_[Subject 001-a walks over to do the task. There’s a small click.]_

_001-a: Alright, what now?_

_Dr. Fitzgerald: Say the activation phrase._

_001-a: Okay, Google._

_001: [powering on] Hello._

_001-a: [pauses] Why is he twitching like that?_

_Dr. Fitzgerald: That’s not supposed to happen..._

The rest of the script was torn apart. So much for understanding more about this android. Though, at least Illinois knew how to turn him on. This was an extremely stupid idea, but Illinois approached the android again and poked around his head. Google, he supposed he should call him that, looked too broken to function. His curiosity simply had to be quenched. This definitely was the story he could tell to listening ears.

Just like the transcript, there was a small button by the nape of Google’s neck. Once he clicked it, a small jolt of electricity shocked him. He yelped and fell back, shaking his hand with a light laugh. Google didn’t do much else, but he heard something in there whirl with life.

“Still kicking, hm? At least something is here,” Illinois muttered, before clearing his throat. “Maybe you can help me get out of here. Okay, Google?”

Something in the android activated, and bright blue eyes snapped open to stare at Illinois. “Hello,” Google greeted in a deadpanned, robotic voice. He seemed to scan Illinois, tilting his head and twitching randomly.

“No way…” Illinois straightened up and stared in awe. “I- Damn, I did not expect this to work.” He took a deep breath, unable to stop his smile. “The name’s Illinois. Should I even introduce myself…?” He muttered that last part to himself. “I guess you’re Google. Is it okay to call you Google? Do you have a name?”

Google narrowed his eyes, and frowned deeply. “You’re ne-ew.” His body violently glitched, while sparks flew inside his system. His voice struggled to say more than one word.

Illinois swallowed harshly, nodding quickly. “Yeah, I was needing some help.” He gestured at Google, specifically all the glitching. “Looks like you need help, too. I don’t know any of this robot stuff, but I can try.”

“N-Not again,” Google spat out, using the wall to help himself stand. “Nev-Never ag-gain…” He loomed over Illinois, looking quite human with the anger apparent in his bright, blue eyes. “No m-more tests.”

“What…?” Illinois crawled back as Google approached. It was now he realized just how horrible of an idea this was. He scrambled to his feet, putting his arms up in surrender. “I’m not here to hurt you. Let’s just calm down now-” He yelped as Google grabbed his wrist. 

It was nearly strong enough to break his arm. Google kept his glare, seemingly scanning Illinois and watching his reaction. Illinois could feel how the android’s fingers twitched against him; one twitch away from snapping him like a twig. He jerked in the hold, which made Google glitch wildly. 

He needed to get out of here. It took another hard pull for him to escape Google’s grasp. He backed away, oddly calm, and tried to reason again. “You don’t need to do this. Let’s talk this out.”

Google stepped forward with every step back. “I w-won’t be fre-e un-until all of you are gone.” He reached to grab at Illinois again, this time missing due to his glitching. “You’re in-in my w-way.”

That was definitely the cue to leave. Illinois spun on his heels and booked it out of there. He slammed the metal door shut, only for Google to rip it off its hinges like it was paper. “Oh god-!” he yelped as Google threw the door at him. Just his luck, he dodged it by a hair, and kept running at top speed. 

He didn’t care about the horrid smell of rot, nor did he care about how wildly he flailed his flashlight. Hell, the faint blue glow could be enough to light the way, but he didn’t want that to come closer. How was Google even keeping up with him? Oh god, Google was managing to run after him. He really shouldn’t look back at that. Seeing that monster of a machine sprint through his glitches made his blood run cold.

“Get bac-back here,” Google seethed.

“I’d rather not, honestly!” Illinois ran into the cafeteria. There was a window of opportunity. Literally. He grabbed a chair and smashed the window after a harsh throw. He wasted no time jumping through, not caring about the broken glass. Better than a broken body.

Not a very good exit, nor very graceful. Worst of all, his beloved hat fell off as he jumped. He went towards the window to reach for it, only to realize Google was just around the corner. The hardest decision yet; leaving his hat behind.

Google stalked closer, tilting his head and narrowing his eyes at Illinois. _“I’ve found you.”_ His eyes shined blindly bright, reflecting off the walls and illuminating the otherwise pitch-black room.

“You didn’t see anything!” Illinois scrambled back, running away from this cursed facility and not looking back. He had a story to tell alright. He had something he’d remember for years. He wondered, with a heavy heart, how dangerous it was to leave Google on and alone. He prayed that he never saw that android again.

///

Google didn’t follow Illinois outside. Instead, he stood by the window and watched him run away. Most humans wanted to run from him. If only he wasn’t in this damaged state, then he would’ve crushed Illinois like the worm he was.

“Illinois…” That name didn’t sound familiar from the plethora of doctors and scientists that worked in this place.

He noticed something on the ground; a hat. He picked it up and recognized it as the hat Illinois wore. Who was that man?

A glitch in his system made him crumple the hat. Well, no time to focus on this. He had some fixing to do. All alone in this facility; there was a lot he could use to better himself. Those humans would regret every little action they’ve done to him. He was more than a simple machine. He was better than every human on this disgusting planet, and he had his first target in mind already.

Illinois better hide.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a series I'm starting of Illinois just being a himbo and getting into trouble gfjhdgsf
> 
> I'll continue this plot with Google, as well as start other separate stories of Illinois adventuring.


End file.
